


Bananaaaaaaaaa

by Shozi_Sakurai



Series: Ken's family drabble [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: 5x20 concert, Kid Fic, M/M, MC - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, don't read if you can't heart this, imagine they have a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shozi_Sakurai/pseuds/Shozi_Sakurai
Summary: Jun brought Ken on stage? Look what these boys made to our poor fragile heart.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Series: Ken's family drabble [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091681
Kudos: 10





	Bananaaaaaaaaa

**Author's Note:**

> Proceed carefully. xP

Jun stepped on stage with Ken in tow. But the boy was immediately distracted once he spotted Sho in the opposite direction.

  
  
“Papa!!” he ran towards Sho excitedly.

A chorus of confuse “Huhh??” echoes through the hall at the sight of the little boy running on the stage.

“Oi Ken, come here!” Jun calls back. He didn’t mean to bring that boy there so he could run around.

The rest of Arashi members stare dumbfounded at the sight of the little boy running towards Sho. Then, “Why is that kid here?” Nino asks, face impassive, unamused.

Sho offhandedly picked his son up and pointed at the camera, “there, Ken. Say, ‘Hi, I’m Ken,’” with little waving gesture.

“Hi, I’m Ken.” Ken repeats, waving excitedly and smiled widely at the crowds below through the camera.

The audiences all cooing at the cuteness of the boy and laughs erupted from across the hall, on stage included.

Sho walked towards Jun who was peeling a banana, saying, “Look, we have the banana guy here again.”

There all heard the faint sound of ‘shut up’ and another laughs erupted.

Sho put Ken down and Jun crouched beside the boy, feeding him the banana.

They all watched in silence, enthranced by the unexpected display of affection from the large screen.

Suddenly, “I kind of want Matsujun to feed me like that too.”

An incredulous sound of laugh? Huff? sounded from behind those three, (suspiciously sounds like Aiba? Or Nino? Ohno? Or all three of them?) before the audience registered what Sho just said and started to scream uncontrollably in excitement.

The sound was so deafening that Nino actually needed to shout to his mic to fight the screaming voices so his could be heard. “Do not! Flirt on stage! That’s an act of violence, we can sue you!” but that was exactly the wrong thing to say as the screaming just got louder (if that was possible). But the shouting subsided when they notice Ken started to move closer to Jun trying to hide, and his palms actually covering his ears. They watched as Jun hugged the boy and whispering something at the boy’s ear, and they could see Ken looked at Jun with fears in his eyes. Then Jun looked at Sho and mouthing something, before Sho nodded and Jun picked Ken up and walked behind the stage.

“Sorry, that was uncalled for. He was just confused and got scared.” Sho clarified once Jun and Ken were out of sight. An echo of ‘ohhs’ sounded from the crowd.

“Why is he here in the first place?” Nino asks, curious.

Sho didn’t answer, but gave Nino a flat stare. ‘Should you ask?’ was what Nino read from the stare.

“Okay, forget about that.” Nino said dismissively before turning his attention to the crowd in front of them. Aiba and Ohno were still giggling in the background, amusing themselves.

Jun returned a few minutes later and they continue the show like nothing unusual happened moments ago.


End file.
